


This is the Moment I've Been Waiting For

by FrostedLimits



Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, But Mostly Smut, F/F, First Time, Smut, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, and some more smut, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits
Summary: “Okay baby,” she tried to keep her voice even. “You can open your eyes if you want to. But I want you to just pretend my body is yours. Let your hands roam and feel, just like normal. My body is yours.” Nicole gently let her hands squeeze at Waverly’s in reassurance.----Wayhaught Week 2020 - Prompt: Body Swap (I took some liberties on what this meant bc there is no supernatural here y'all)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628986
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	This is the Moment I've Been Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> April, about a month after Wayhaught went public (part 1)

Waverly was tucked against Nicole’s side, the two of them sprawled out across the couch in Nicole’s living room. Nicole had her arm gently around Waverly’s waist, mindlessly stroking her thumb against Waverly’s hip. Waverly smiled at the occasional kisses Nicole placed to her head. Nicole’s parents were off on another trip somewhere, so Waverly made it a regular occurrence to be at the Haught household. Mostly because she just liked spending time with Nicole, but also because she knew that her parents’ absence affected Nicole more than she let on.

Nicole had been everything Waverly ever could’ve asked for in the past 6 months. She had been patient with every new experience, especially with Waverly’s coming out. Waverly loved that their relationship was no longer a secret. Nicole had been nervous to meet Gus and Curtis, but the two had been quick to accept her, on the condition of their niece’s happiness (and the promise that Nicole would try her best to stay out of any serious trouble). As spring warmed the ground, Curtis got Nicole to begin working with him in the fields as well as repairing the old barn. Unbeknownst to Waverly, the two of them had been doing renovations on the old Earp Homestead.

Waverly looked up at her girlfriend, the red head watching whatever had been put on the TV. Waverly studied her face, the lines of her jaw and cheekbones. Her eyes drifting over the soft skin, falling to the soft lips that Waverly could feel against hers whenever she thought about them. Her gaze traced up to brown eyes, deep and soulful, holding secrets and memories that Waverly so dearly wanted to know. She wanted all of Nicole. Always.

“I can feel you looking at me.” Nicole spoke without turning towards Waverly.

“I like looking at you.” Waverly answered simply.

Nicole smiled as she shifted to catch Waverly’s gaze. She raised her hand to tuck Waverly’s hair behind her ear.

Looking into Nicole’s eyes, Waverly felt something inside her shift and fall into place. In that moment, she just _knew_ that Nicole was it for her. No matter how old they were, or where their paths would lead them in the future, Waverly felt it in every part of her being. That _this,_ was something that some people spend their whole lives searching for. She raised herself up slightly, leaning forward to kiss Nicole.

The red head smiled into the kiss at first, not expecting the pure emotion behind Waverly’s lips. Her smile faded, the whole world skidding to a near stop. The kiss broke and for just a moment, the two girls were simply breathing against each other’s lips. She felt her heart stop beating, as if the nearly undetectable motion would still be too much in such a fragile space. Nicole felt as if she was at the precipice of a tidal wave. The exact second when time stops, the raw power and intensity being held still, and everything is suspended for a moment. But just a moment.

The girls crashed back into each other, the intensity in their kiss greater than it had ever been. Nicole carded her fingers into Waverly’s hair, keeping her close. Waverly licked into Nicole’s mouth, deepening the kiss and letting out a slight whimper as Nicole responded in kind. Teeth tugged at lips as the kisses continued and Waverly could feel her body reacting to Nicole.

“Take me upstairs.” Waverly whispered

Nicole pulled back, looking directly into Waverly’s eyes. “Are you sure?” She knew that she wanted Waverly more than anything, but she _needed_ to know.

“Yes.” Waverly’s voice soft in volume but rough with arousal.

Nicole smiled as she helped Waverly shift so they could get up off the couch. She took her girlfriend’s hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. The air was charged with an electricity Nicole had never felt. A tension and desire flowing between them that was more than either knew how to comprehend.

Nicole leaned back against the door, taking a moment to just look at Waverly. Cheeks flushed, her breath quick with a mixture of excitement and nerves, brunette hair falling in gentle waves. Nicole stepped forward, one hand wrapping around Waverly’s waist and pulling her close, the other gently caressing her cheek as she captured her lips in a soft, meaningful kiss. She felt as if her emotions were being laid bare on her lips. That regardless of the words, Waverly could feel every ounce of love she felt.

Waverly’s hands pulled at Nicole’s hips, she needed to anchor them to hide the way they shook. Her nerves were starting to take over. She shifted them higher, finding soft skin underneath Nicole’s shirt. Waverly felt her girlfriend’s stomach jump at her touch, and she found a confidence in the reaction.

Waverly tugged at the shirt, smiling as Nicole raised her arms to help discard it. Waverly felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at Nicole. Pale skin over toned muscles, her eyes lingering on Nicole’s bra-clad chest, wondering what it would feel like to have her hands and mouth against them once that final barrier was removed.

Nicole followed Waverly’s lead, moving to pull the other girl’s shirt off as well. Nicole let her eyes roam over Waverly’s tanned torso for just a moment before pulling her back into a kiss. She wanted to spend hours looking at Waverly’s body, but she could feel the nervous energy starting to overwhelm the girl. Pressed together, Nicole reveled in the feeling of Waverly’s skin against her own. Soft and warm and reassuring.

Nicole knew she needed to take control. Waverly was still in control of the pace, but Nicole knew that she needed the gentle guidance. The red head walked them slowly to the bed, letting the back of it hit Waverly’s knees softly as she helped lower the girl onto it. She shifted them so that Waverly’s head was nestled against the pillows and Nicole was hovering over her. She let their legs intertwine slightly, using all her restraint to stop herself from rolling her hips into Waverly.

Their kisses deepened, the familiar territory allowing both of them to relax. Waverly ran her fingers through red hair, pulling harshly. Nicole couldn’t help her reaction. She moaned into the kiss, her hand on the brunette’s hip squeezing tightly on bare skin as her hips rolled roughly against her.

Waverly gasped at the friction. This position wasn’t new to them, heated makeout sessions a regular occurrence. But this time was different. Waverly had never been so turned on and so wanting for this moment. No matter how nervous she was.

Waverly let herself be bold, tugging at Nicole’s jeans, trying to get them unbuttoned. Nicole smiled, ducking her head slightly to kiss Waverly’s neck. “Let me, baby.” She whispered against Waverly’s throat.

Nicole shifted up, raising to her knees over Waverly. She looked directly at Waverly, smiling at the way the girl’s eyes darkened as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Halting her motion on her own jeans, Nicole leaned back over Waverly.

“I want this to be together.” Nicole spoke against Waverly’s lips before kissing her again. Nicole moved to lay kisses across Waverly’s jaw and down her neck. Letting her teeth scrape gently against the skin every few times. She continued her path lower, across Waverly’s breasts, and down the midline of her stomach. She bit lightly just underneath her navel, right above the button of Waverly’s shorts.

Nicole brought her hands to the waistband, looking up at Waverly for permission. The brunette’s chest heaved at the intensity in Nicole’s gaze and her skin was on fire from the feeling of Nicole’s mouth. She nodded in confirmation, not trusting her voice.

Nicole smiled, placing another kiss to Waverly’s hip as she worked the button free and dragged the zipper down. She pulled the shorts off of Waverly’s body slowly, watching with rapt attention as she uncovered parts of her that she had never seen. Tossing the shorts to the floor, Nicole stood just enough to rid herself of her own jeans. She looked down at her girlfriend. Hair tousled, lips swollen, neck littered with small pink bites, heaving chest covered with a teal bra, smooth tan stomach leading to the small black thong the girl wore.

Waverly blushed under Nicole’s attention. She had stared equally at the red head, focused on the black bra and deep blue boyshorts that were the only barriers between herself and a completely naked Nicole. But the pure hunger that Nicole’s eyes held made Waverly slightly self-consious. She shifted, starting to cover herself.

Nicole moved quickly, catching Waverly’s hands as she laid back down on the bed. “No baby.” Nicole kissed at her chest. “Don’t hide from me.” Her lips ghosted against Waverly’s neck. “You are absolutely _beautiful_.” She connected their lips again. She rested her weight more fully against Waverly, rocking her hips just slightly.

Nicole felt Waverly’s breath pick-up, her body reacting to Nicole’s movement. The girl smiled, moving lower to kiss her girlfriend’s chest, reaching underneath Waverly to unhook her bra. Sliding it gently off her, Waverly this bare for Nicole for the first time.

Nicole traced her lips over each breast. She let her hand raise to one, palming gently as her mouth laid hot, open kisses to the other. She rolled Waverly’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pulling slightly and hearing the gasp fall from Waverly’s lips. Nicole was taking her time, studying and learning everything she could about Waverly’s body. She bit harder into the top of her breast, sucking and worrying the skin with the intent to leave a mark.

Waverly’s hands flew into Nicole’s hair at the feeling of teeth against her chest. She fisted her hands in red waves tightly, holding the girl to her chest. Waverly felt like electricity was running through her veins. Somehow Nicole’s touch was everything she needed but at the same time not enough. Waverly felt Nicole’s teeth pull at her nipple and she groaned as her hips rolled instinctively.

Nicole shifted her legs, letting her thigh slip between the brunette’s legs and press harshly against her center. “You can move baby.” Nicole’s words fell against Waverly’s chest as her mouth and hand switched places, lavishing the other breast with kisses and bites and tugs.

Waverly rolled her hips again, this time against the purchase of Nicole’s strong thigh. She couldn’t help the moan that ripped through her throat and the way her eyes rolled slightly into the back of her head.

“Fuck.” Waverly’s voice was breathy and rough. “Nicole.” She whined at the overwhelming sensations.

Nicole smirked, seeing and hearing Waverly like this was better than she ever imagined. She let her mouth drift lower. Kissing down her chest and torso, biting lightly against her ribs and midline as she made her way towards her goal. Nicole stopped at Waverly’s hips, taking time to place gentle kisses followed by deep marks against both the them. The way Waverly’s body arched in response told Nicole that she would be spending a lot of time in the future marking those same hips.

Nicole kissed her way across the waistband of the thong, lips brushing against it. Her eyes flicked up to Waverly, catching the intense hazel gaze immediately. Nicole felt the bolt of heat as it traveled through her body knowing that Waverly was watching her. She wrapped her fingers into the waistband, kissing over the fabric on Waverly’s center while maintaining the most erotic eye contact she had ever experienced. She watched as Waverly’s mouth dropped open at the feeling of her mouth.

Nicole pulled gently at the waistband of the thong, asking Waverly again for permission. Waverly raised her hips slightly in response, allowing Nicole to pull the last bit of clothing from her body and toss them to the ground.

Nicole licked her lips at the sight of Waverly bare to her. She nestled her body back between Waverly’s legs, placing kisses to Waverly’s inner thighs. “I’ve got you baby. I promise.” Nicole looked up at the brunette. She laced her fingers with one of Waverly’s hands, while guiding the other come to rest in her red hair.

Another kiss to Waverly’s thigh, slightly higher. “If you want me to stop, I’ll stop. If you want me up there with you, I will happily be there.” Another kiss. “But right now,” Nicole wrapped her arm under Waverly’s thigh, “I really just want to taste you.”

Waverly moaned at the words leaving Nicole’s mouth, her hands tightening in Nicole’s hair and in her grasp. Her hips bucked slightly as her head fell back, wordlessly asking Nicole to just _take_.

Nicole placed a soft kiss to Waverly’s clit. The girl’s hips jumped immediately. Nicole moved to place the hand she had been holding into her hair, allowing herself both arms to try and follow the girl’s movement. She let her tongue drag up through Waverly’s folds, tasting her for the first time. Nicole moaned at the salty sweetness that covered her tongue, marveling at the slickness she had found waiting for her.

“Shit.” Waverly gasped at the vibrations coming from Nicole’s mouth, hitting directly against her.

The sound of her girlfriend cursing so much drove Nicole further. Waverly rarely cursed and those words falling from her lips now made Nicole’s entire body ignite with arousal.

Nicole buried herself into Waverly, her mind and body focused solely on one task. Making Waverly Earp forget her own damn name. Her tongue worked in tight lines and circles against Waverly’s clit, listening to the mewls and whines the escaped her girl’s throat, finding the perfect motions to make her hips grind harder into Nicole’s face. Occasionally, she would break her momentum, dragging her tongue deeply against Waverly’s slit.

She could feel Waverly’s hands tightening in her hair, the tell tale shake of her thighs and the way her abs flexed. “Let go baby.” Nicole looked up into dark hazel eyes as she put her mouth to Waverly’s clit and sucked hard, flicking her tongue against it quickly.

“Fuck!” Waverly screamed as her entire body tightened. “Nicole!” She moaned as her orgasm rocked through her body. Her thighs shook and clenched against Nicole’s head, her back arching as the tension in her body snapped.

Nicole kept working her tongue, watching Waverly come undone and feeling the rush of come against her tongue. She moaned at the taste, continuing her ministrations against Waverly until the girl’s breathing started to calm. Nicole backed off gently, licking against her to clean up every last drop of Waverly’s release.

“Here.” Waverly’s voice was rough as she tugged on Nicole’s hair, trying to pull the girl up to her.

Nicole followed Waverly’s instruction eagerly, crawling back up her body, place soft kisses up her path. When Nicole reached Waverly’s head, the brunette pulled her in for a filthy kiss. Filled with tongues and teeth and Waverly’s moan as she tasted herself on Nicole’s lips.

Nicole rolled her hips against Waverly, unable to stop herself reacting to how fucking _hot_ the kiss was. “Shit Waves.” She whispered, now extremely aware of how turned on she was.

Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes, “I want to make you feel like I do right now.” Waverly rans her hands over Nicole’s body. “I just –“ She lost her words.

“Hey,” Nicole pulled Waverly’s mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. “You don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for. And if you are, then I will be here to help you the whole time.”

Waverly’s nerves came rushing back to her, “I’m just not sure how to touch you. How I will know what feels good for you.”

Nicole saw how nervous her girlfriend was and an idea came to mind. “Well,” Nicole kissed Waverly’s neck to try and soften the topic she was about to mention, knowing Waverly could easily get self-conscious about it. “You touch yourself, right?”

Waverly blushed, “Y-yes.” She tried to focus on Nicole’s lips rather than the embarrassment she was feeling at the question. She had never talked about it with anyone before.

“And you know what feels good for that right?” Nicole bit at her neck slightly.

“Yes.” Waverly’s answer was half-moaned at the feeling of Nicole’s bite.

Nicole moved to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. “Then I have an idea baby. It might help. Do you trust me?’

“Always.”

Nicole kissed her again, helping to move Waverly into a sitting position, making sure she was supported by the pillows and headboard. “Close your eyes and spread your legs a bit, okay baby?” Nicole’s voice was soft.

Waverly nodded and did as Nicole asked. She felt extremely nervous for a moment before she felt the bed shift and realized Nicole was sat between her legs, her back against Waverly’s torso. Nicole took Waverly’s hands in hers, kissing her palms before placing them gently against her ribs. Nicole rested her hands over top of Waverly’s, trying to keep her breathing normal with the feeling of her girl’s hands on her overly sensitive body.

“Okay baby,” she tried to keep her voice even. “You can open your eyes if you want to. But I want you to just pretend my body is yours. Let your hands roam and feel, just like normal. My body is yours.” Nicole gently let her hands squeeze at Waverly’s in reassurance.

Waverly opened her eyes and felt the arousal shoot through her as she just looked down at Nicole’s body. She placed a kiss to the junction of Nicole’s shoulder as she let her hands start to move, seeing Nicole’s hands follow the motion.

She drifted over skin, letting her fingers trail softly over ribs and hips. She reveled in the feeling of Nicole’s muscles jumping at her touch. She brought her hands higher on Nicole’s torso, palming at round breasts. Waverly heard as Nicole gasped, her head tipping back slightly at the sensation.

Waverly took the opportunity to lay kisses to Nicole’s neck, biting slightly as she squeezed harder. Nicole’s body rolled in pleasure. The red head knew she had never been this turned on, no one’s touch had ever affected her so much.

“Can I take this off?” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s ear.

Nicole nodded and sat forward slightly to allow Waverly to unhook her bra. Her lips trailed across Nicole’s shoulder, following the strap as it fell before removing the garment and baring Nicole’s chest.

“Damn, you are so sexy.” Waverly said as she began to run her hands against Nicole’s chest, tugging slightly against pink nipples and gaining a deep groan from Nicole.

“Waves,” Nicole whispered her name like a prayer. “Please just keep touching me.” Nicole had wrapped one hand up and into Waverly’s hair, the other resting against Waverly’s thigh, giving the girl complete and total freedom over her body.

“Just like I touch myself when I think of you.” Waverly used the words to reassure herself of what she was doing but didn’t miss the loud moan that escaped Nicole’s lips at the sentence. Waverly tucked that reaction away in her mind for further exploration another time.

She placed hot kisses and bites against Nicole’s neck, making sure to mark her. Waverly trailed her hands down Nicole’s body, sliding over her underwear and cupping her gently.

“ _Fuck_.” Waverly whispered, feeling the wetness that had completely ruined Nicole’s boyshorts.

“That’s what you do to me.” Nicole’s voice was gruff and her breath stuttered at the feeling of Waverly against her.

Waverly kissed her neck again, sliding her hand underneath the waistband of Nicole’s underwear. Waverly’s other hand came back to Nicole’s chest, playing with her breast. Her fingers brushed through rough curls before sliding through slick heat. She squeezed harshly at Nicole’s chest as she moaned at the sensation.

Waverly gathered the wetness onto her fingers, before sliding against Nicole’s clit. The red head’s hips jumped harshly, her head falling back and mouth gaping open as she groaned at the feeling of Waverly finally touching her.

Spurred on by Nicole’s reaction, Waverly began to move her hands. Tracing patterns she used on herself against Nicole’s clit, listening and learning from her reactions. She kept her hand massaging at her breast, squeezing and tugging occasionally to help work Nicole up.

The red head’s breaths were picking up, her head resting against Waverly’s shoulder. Her hand tightening in Waverly’s hair every time she did something that made the coil in Nicole’s stomach wind tighter.

Waverly picked up her speed, biting at Nicole’s earlobe and tugging with her teeth. Her girlfriend moaned deeply, her thighs shaking slightly. Waverly continued her ministrations, her touch rougher and faster, her teeth worrying each inch of Nicole’s skin that she could reach. She felt the hand in her hair tighten harshly, the one on her thigh doing the same.

“Fuck baby,” Nicole’s voice was high, “I’m gonna –“

Waverly cut off her sentence by sealing her lips over Nicole’s the red head turning into the kiss. Waverly felt Nicole moan into the kiss as she came against Waverly’s hand, hips grinding into it. Waverly kept moving, helping her through her orgasm until Nicole’s hand grabbed at her wrist, slowing her and pulling her away from her overly sensitive sex gently.

Nicole pulled out of the kiss, breathless. “Holy shit Waves.” Nicole whispered. She looked into hazel eyes, “That was –“ Nicole stuttered as she watched Waverly take the fingers that were just buried against her into her mouth and suck them clean. “ _Hot._ ” Nicole finished, feeling her body laced with arousal again already.

She shifted and pulled Waverly into a deep kiss, loving that she could taste herself on Waverly’s lips.

Waverly looked at her girlfriend, proud that she could make Nicole feel like this. “Good?” She asked.

“Incredible.” Nicole answered. “One of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”

Waverly smiled, blushing. She kissed Nicole again, turning her and shifting so that they were laying down again. Nicole took a second to discard her completely ruined underwear, before settling next to Waverly.

She stared at her girlfriend, seeing the exhaustion from their activities catching up with the girl. “Baby,” Nicole said as she pulled Waverly into her, wrapping her arms around her. “Sleep.”

Waverly hummed against Nicole’s skin, placing a kiss to her collarbone as her arms fell across her waist, their legs intertwining. “Sleep now. Continue this later.” Waverly sleepily mumbled.

Nicole chuckled, placing a kiss to Waverly’s head. “Definitely more later baby.” She reached over and turned off the lamp next to the bed, relaxing into the sheets. She couldn’t believe she was here, with her very naked, very hot, and incredibly adorable girlfriend. Nicole placed another kiss to Waverly’s head before letting herself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had incredible fun with this AU and this challenge and plan on continuing it occasionally. If you have any prompts you would like to add, please comment them or send me a dm on twitter!!
> 
> Thanks for the read, kudos, comments, or even just clicking the link. Love you, Earpers.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on Twitter @sheriff_earper


End file.
